


A Great Poetic Waxing and a Lack of Restraint

by Youkai_Master



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bekaconda, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek puts up with a lot but that's okay because he loves him, Otabek's Mother is a little shit, Why are these not more widely used tags?!, Yuri likes to brag about his boyfriend, aged up yuri and otabek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: In which Yuri posts about how amazing Otabek’s dick is on his Twitter after he was left unsupervised with alcohol and his phone, Otabek is exasperated, Otabek’s mother and her friends follow both of them on Twitter, Yuri is unapologetic, and Otabek’s mother is a little shit.





	A Great Poetic Waxing and a Lack of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibii94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/gifts).



> I read a few fics in which Yuri got drunk and boasted about his boyfriend's bedroom prowess all over Twitter. This is Otabek's mother responding to that and enjoying the bragging rights way too much. Also the headcannons about Beka's family are my own but unobtrusive if they don't match yours. I might expand on them later. This is also unbeta'd and not over edited but that will change.

Aisha Altin had always lived a relatively comfortable life and she considered herself all the more lucky for it. She had worked hard and despite her husband rarely being home or caring about his family he had married her out of convenience more than anything else. She had been okay with that and was okay with not marrying for love; she had never really wanted love, only children. She had been given four kids, four beautiful children and all of them were different. Her oldest was a girl, Medina, who had been a successful business woman with a knack for practicality and a boy and girl of her own. She was always overly careful and stayed far out of trouble. Five years later came her eldest son, Otabek. He had always been a complicated child who did what he liked and he decided young that he liked music and ice skating. That in and of itself would not have been that big a deal but she had realised early that he was most probably not straight, not because of his choices in extracurricular, but because he had asked her what he was supposed to do with how he felt for one of the boy’s in his class in his second year of school despite developing a crush on a girl a year or two later. She just wanted him to be happy but it would have been a lie to say she hadn’t been concerned about him then. Kazakhstan was not always the safest place and had a dark underground a mile wide. She always made sure her children had what they wanted though and though freedom was dangerous, it was a quick and harsh teacher. She knew there were probably lots of things her son had gotten up to growing up, especially in his teenage years, but she also knew he valued his skating even more than his music and he had to pass a regular drug test for that so whatever else he got up to she could put up with. Her last two had been a fraternal twin boy and girl with too much energy for their own good four years after Otabek. They were both independent and her youngest son had a few dangerous traits that she saw in her other son but she allowed him to have the same freedom her Beka had had. He had gone in the other direction from Otabek and was rarely seen without a cigarette between his fingers or lips from 15 onward. His twin sister was cleaner than him but she still knew her way around the dark side of the nightlife well. The siblings had a rocky relationship with each other as all four of them had gone in such different directions from one another but they all treated each other well in one another’s company. Aisha was pleased they did that much.

She had watched her son’s ice skating performances whenever she could and made a point to follow his official and personal Twitter and Instagram pages. She had become aware of much of her son’s personal life through them as he wasn’t much one to talk about it openly. She had seen her son in pictures with a number of his rink mates and several other skaters on and off from various competitions and locations. She’d been happy to see he was happy and that his music career was blossoming for him. She had started to wonder when she had seen a certain blonde show up in his pictures and comments more and more. She knew something was going on when she had called her son on his birthday and during that talk he had talked about one Yuri Plisetsky, a close friend. Then she saw the boy’s exhibition skate and she knew they were dancing around each other. She could only feel that her son had made a good choice in pursuing the younger boy when she heard the earnestness in her Beka’s voice when he had finally come home and she witnessed a skype call between the two of them. She decided she liked the fiery blond with the thick Russian accenting his English. She couldn’t speak much English herself but she did understand a lot.

She had actually met the blond in person when he had come to visit Almaty and Otabek and promptly decided this kitten her son had found was going to be one of her own. He had been flustered and despite his brash and loud nature, had tried his best for polite around her, even attempting to watch his language. It was hardly something she pushed for, a loose tongue was fine so long as actions weren’t too abrasive or dangerous, but she did appreciate it and though it was adorable. She had recognized her son’s motorbike roaring into the parking garage area he kept it in and smiled. She had seen the giddiness in videos of her son and Yuri together but she was just waiting to see it in person. She could hear him a minute later talking lowly with a loud voice she recognized well from the endless skype calls. She waited for the jingle of keys at the door and put down her cup of coffee. When the door opened there was her 19 year old son with the 17 year old blond at his elbow. Her son’s arm around the other’s waist intimately was not missed.

“Welcome back Beka and welcome Yuri. Please make yourself at home.”

She didn’t think she had ever seen a smile that large on her son before; even his eyes were smiling! This was unheard of for her normally blase and non-expressive son. He was practically vibrating! She wanted to laugh as her son repeated what she had said in English to their visitor. The blushing Russian thanked her and she had left them to their own devices, simply reminding her son that he had better get her some more batteries for her noise canceling headphones if he wanted to enjoy his kitten to the fullest. She was a teasing woman but she hadn’t heard her son be particularly affected by it since he was in the single digits. Now he actually stuttered when he was trying to explain what she had said to them. Oh this was far too good! There had been several visits like that over the following years and she had made it very clear that Yura was always welcome in her home even once her son had gotten an apartment of his own with said blond in St. Petersberg since Yuri was still training and skating. She had approved of her son’s decision but she did miss him.

She had been drinking her coffee when she saw the chain of posts from Yura on Twitter when he had obviously been more than a little drunk. No matter how crazy and unabashed he got publically, he would never have waxed elegantly about the size of her son’s nether region’s and his abilities in that part of their shared lives. She mused that she probably should have been upset or embarrassed but she just found the whole thing hilarious. She didn’t really see anything to be upset about; that was Otabek’s choice but she didn’t see any reason to be upset since they weren’t doing drugs or anything career ruining. She recognized the posts for what they were though, leave it to Yura to drunkenly brag about how amazing her son was in bed and rain compliments on him publically. She wondered how her son reacted to that little string of declarations what with how shy he had always been. He knew he was reasonably good looking but he had always been amusingly shy when faced with actual compliments, a cherry blush lighting up his cheeks and pierced ears. He evidently wasn’t too upset when the next day following the explosive post Yura had posted a picture of the two of them posing with their cat.

She couldn’t fight off the smug smile that crossed her lips when she skimmed through the comments from other skaters that she recognized from videos and pictures including her son. And to think her son had always had a rough time getting dates. It seemed all of those he had gone to school with had been under the impression that because he was a skater he was somehow less manly. It hadn’t helped that none of them had realized just how much he was doing to train his body into that of the powerful athlete he had become. He had been busy all the time between training and playing around with his music but even once he had started to really grow into his somewhat clumsy body and fill out with muscle and a bad boy image he was plagued with a rough time at dating. He was frequently considered either too manly or not manly enough for some reason. Flings he may or may not have had she didn’t hear about and didn’t care to but she knew well before this point that Yuri was the one for her son. She really couldn’t help but find the whole situation with the posts beyond funny.

As she had been contemplating how her son had gotten so lucky and had been congratulating him for it when she remembered she had to leave to get to the lunch she was going to have with a few of her friends. When she arrived she noticed the other women were chattering and fell quiet when they saw her. She wasn’t the only one that followed her son on social media, he was ‘The Hero of Kazahkstan’ after all. She offered a sweet smile to them as she ordered her drink.

“Um… good to see you Aisha.”

“It’s great to see all of you again!”

“Do you think she’s seen… Have you, have you seen your son’s Twitter?”

“Oh?”

They were all holding their breath and watching her.

“Of course! He and Yuri seem to be getting along so well. They went to the zoo today if I remember correctly. He even bought Yura a stuffed tiger. It’s such a shame that none of your daughters ever wanted to go on a date with my dear Beka. He’s always such a thoughtful date and Yuri sure seems to be happy with him. Hm, I think I might get the salad today.”

They all shared a look as she took a sip from her drink, fighting to do all she could to not laugh at their nervous expressions. Perhaps it was a little cruel but it was just so funny!

“Yes but did you see…?”

“I’ve seen all the posts they’ve made recently. I’m just hoping they get married sooner rather than later. I raised Otabek to do the right thing and I want to see my children get married! How has Miras been getting on with his latest girlfriend?”

It seemed her friend’s son was always dating a new woman from some form of money or status and it had been getting increasingly annoying and desperate. She really would have to make sure to thank her son and his lover for all the ammo they had given her to put her friends, more parents of her children’s friends than anything, on edge. Their expressions were just too much!


End file.
